Love is Forever, Always
by hanajima-kun
Summary: Xelloss/Lina/Gourry Lina is stuck in an alternate universe, and it’s a lot stranger than you would think Please please please read! My first slayers fic!
1. Chater 1:Prologue

Love is Forever, Always  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any slayers characters.  
  
Summary: Lina is stuck in an alternate universe, and it's a lot stranger than you would think.  
  
Chapter 1: Lina Disembodied  
  
"Gourry!" Lina hit him on the head as usual. But this time no one knew what he did.   
  
"Oww!! Lina! Why'd you do that?!?!" Gourry whined. But, of course, everyone wanted to know the   
  
answer. "You know what you did!" Lina screeched. "No I don't!" He said confused, "I never did   
  
anything to you!" "Yes, Lina, none of us saw what he did," Amelia said quickly.   
  
'If he didn't do it, who did?' Lina thought. "Lina?!?!" They all said surprised and out of unison.   
  
"Yeah, what?" She replied in a dull voice. "Look at yourself!" Zelgadiss replied. She was transparent!   
  
"Uh… Umm…" Was all her confused voice could stutter out before she was completely devoured in   
  
darkness. She was alone, and cold… And confused. She cried, holding her knees to her chest.   
  
Lonely and sad as she was after hours passed, she grew tired and fell into a deep sleep.  
------------Wow, that was short, right? But it was like a prologue. This story has a major twist to it.  
  
Kokumi-chan  
  
P.S. Please stay with me, right now you can't tell if the story is good or not, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Forever, Always  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any slayers characters.  
  
Summary: Lina is stuck in an alternate universe, and it's a lot stranger than you would think.  
  
Chapter 2: Dimension Traveler  
  
When Lina woke up, she saw food, and jumped it. She shoved it all in her face happily. When   
  
she was done, she figured someone had to have brought the food there. But who did it, and how? How   
  
did they leave? How did they get there anyway? Lina thought over this for awhile and realized,   
  
whoever did it, they did it while she was sleeping. She decided to pretend to be sleeping and saw a dark  
  
figure, she couldn't make out who it was though. "Who are you?" She asked. He looked over and left.  
  
'What's going on?' Lina wondered. Suddenly, an oval light appeared with strange shapes in it. It made  
  
her drowsy. So again, she fell asleep. He kept coming, and she kept asking. It became a daily schedule  
  
soon. He came the same time every day. Also, everyday the oval light was showing pictures more and   
  
more clearly until she could make it out completely. When she could, it showed the world and all the  
  
troubles of its inhabitants. While she was watching this for hours on end, the dimension traveler   
  
returned. "Who are you?" She asked again. "Sore wa himitsu desu," he replied. "XELLOS!!" And he   
  
disappeared.  
-------------------I'm evil to stop there, right? But that's ok because it will all be made up for later.  
  
Kokumi-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Forever, Always  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any slayers characters.  
  
Summary: Lina is stuck in an alternate universe, and it's a lot stranger than you would think.  
  
Authors Notes: I realize I messed up the first two chapters, but that's what my name was before, also, I   
  
know the chapters are really short, but that's cause I like to get them done faster. This chap is Xel's POV.  
  
Chapter 3: New Found Feelings part one  
  
Lina stared at the oval light, and saw Gourry. Soon after, when she noticed Xelloss come with   
  
food she didn't even move. Noticing this, Xelloss became very concerned (0.0!!! Xelloss concerned?). He   
  
watched her for some time without her noticing. He felt himself blush, but that wasn't even possible for a   
  
mazoku. "When did that… Happen…?" He heard her whisper, glancing at the oval, he noticed Gourry  
  
floating, And then a light… A red light where Lina appeared… And they kissed… He almost started to…  
  
Cry. Then he almost left. Decided to stay to watch. Later he didn't regret staying. He saw something he   
  
hadn't noticed before, something he couldn't explain…  
  
----------------------------------Um, that was really… Short, right? But it was only part one. See what a   
  
single review can do? I updated off a single review!^ ^Thank you!!  
  
Lina-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Forever, Always  
Disclaimer: I don't own any slayers characters.  
  
Summary: Lina is stuck in an alternate universe, and it's a lot stranger than you would think.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you Nel!!! I love your fics and I'm honored you reviewed me!! After the first line,   
  
Lina's POV (The POVs aren't really POVs. Just kinda…)  
  
Chapter 4: New Found Feelings part two  
  
"Lina…" Xelloss whispered almost inaudibly before disappearing again.   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Gourry no baka…" Lina said to herself before remembering the food… Yeah… Let's not go into   
  
details… *After* "Zel… ZELGADDISS!!!" She stared… He was human… She smiled. Until a   
  
creature came out of the shadows and attacked Zelgaddiss. He was about to defeat the weak creature when   
  
eyes from all around glowing red stepped from behind the trees surrounding the clearing he was in. The   
  
same species. Normally an easy match for Zel, but in his human form he was weaker, and wasn't used to   
  
having less strength. *Flash* The oval had a close up on a mouth which seemed to be talking. Then   
  
backing up it was Amelia and her justice speech on a tree;;;;;. Then she pointed at Zel and frowned .   
  
Lina could make out the word 'Unjust' from Amelia. Then it went blank, so Lina went to sleep, not knowing  
  
of the amythst eyes watching her through the darkness. Xelloss sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Short still... But do you like it so far?  
  
Lina-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

Love is Forever, Always  
  
Disclaimer: No!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!! I own nothing… *sob* I don't even own the shirt  
on my back… Ok so maybe I own something.  
  
Author's notes: 0.0 So long since my last update. Ah well, I'm going to make longer chapters now.   
Thank you anyone who reviewed.  
  
Warning: This is the part of the story where the charas get most OOC, especially Xelloss.  
  
Chapter 5: I Love You  
  
Lina fell asleep early than usual. Or it felt like she did. She hadn't eaten in four days (I think she's sick). Xelloss grew very worried (Again, 0.0). He stayed until she woke up, but when he left, he went to the most unexpected place…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up (Wow! A real POV!! Gasp!) , someone was there. And there was a blanket covering me? That person hadn't been Xelloss. It was…? I'm not gonna tell you cause the authoress asked me to build the suspense.  
  
She came toward me, "Lina-san!" Now you know it's either Amelia or… see if you can guess from the clues the Authoress( yes, capitalize my title!) gives you, but it might be #1 Amelia, or #2 Mystery Person.   
  
We were still in the same place I had always been in, or for the last few months. When _____ finished cooking (I don't remember if Amelia can cook or not so don't take this as a clue!) I finally ate something.  
  
She saw Xelloss coming and thankfully (clue) accepted the food he offered, tucking the food to a pouch tied to her BLACK (clue) cape.   
  
I think I'll just go to Xel-chan (how cute!) now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he arrived, he rapped her sleeping form in his cape and teleported back to Lina and that strange place.  
  
Not wanting Lina to be lonely must have been something really big for a mazoku, but this was even more.  
  
He lightly rapped his cape, which he had taken off first, around the petite sorceress's body. Then he kissed her on the forehead after brushing her bangs away.  
  
"I love you…" He said softly, still wondering how that was possible.  
  
--------------------------------------- Yeah, I'm tired so good bye, it's late so if I forgot anything then screw you it's 12:06 AM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ Intoxicated _ death _chick 


	6. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

(sign:Insert EVERYTHING here)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yep the fics in the sign so jump into the computer and read the sign LOL^^!  
  
I've decided, I'm not goning to write anymore of this story until I finish the rest of the stories or I get insperation.  
  
But I promise to you that I will update like mad when I'm finished with the rest of the stories!  
  
I think I'll update in this order:  
  
Lost Love (IY)  
  
Expressed by a Song fic (IY)  
  
New Fanfic (Slayers)  
  
For the Love of Humanity!!!!!!!!!!! Er.. Mozoku-ity or sonthing like that (Slayers)  
  
Love Sake : Strawberry Flavered And I'm starting over with this one because I think it's really bad. (IY)  
  
Rin the Slut(IY)  
  
Demon's Heart, Demon's Hate, Demon's Love (IY)  
  
And This  
  
And Somewhere in there will be a new IY fac call Conversations with Kikyou, it's a humor 


End file.
